glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Survivor/I Will Survive
Survivor/I Will Survive, en español,' Sobreviviente/Sobreviviré' es una combinación de canciones presentada en el episodio Hold On To Sixteen. El mash-off se compone de la canción Survivor, original de Destiny's Child, y la canción I Will Survive, original de Gloria Gaynor. Es bailada y cantada por The Troubletones. Contexto de la Canción Esta canción es cantada y bailada por The Troubletones, en las Seccionales 2011 con solos de Santana, Mercedes, Brittany y Sugar. Letra Santana (The Troubletones armonizando): At first I was afraid, I was petrified, Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side, But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong, And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along Mercedes: And so you're back, From outer space, I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face, I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key, If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me Santana: Oh now go, Walk out the door, Just turn around now, Cause you're not welcome anymore, Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye, You think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die Brittany y The Troubletones:' I'm a survivor (Sugar: '''what), I'm not gonna give up (Sugar: what) I'm not gon' stop (Sugar: what), I'm gonna work harder (Sugar: what) I'm a survivor (Sugar: what), I'm gonna make it (Sugar: what) I will survive (Sugar: what), keep on survivin' (Sugar: what) ' Mercedes (The Troubletones armonizando):'' ' It took all the strength I had Not to fall apart Kept trying hard to mend the pieces Of my broken heart. 'Santana (The Troubletones armonizando): ' And I spent oh so many nights Just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry But now I hold my head up high. 'Brittany y The Troubletones: ''' I'm a survivor (Sugar: what), I'm not gonna give up (Sugar: what) I'm not gon' stop (Sugar: what), I'm gonna work harder (Sugar: what)thumb|Premio a Mejor Interpretación en las Seccionales 2011. I'm a survivor (Sugar: what), I'm gonna make it (Sugar: what) I will survive (Sugar: what), keep on survivin' (Sugar: what) '''Mercedes: Yeahhhh, yeahh, yeahhh Mercedes (Brittany armonizando): ' Thought I couldn't breathe without ya, I'm inhalin' You thought I couldn't see without ya, perfect vision You thought I couldn't last without ya, but I'm lastin' You thought that I would die without ya, but I'm livin' 'Santana (The Troubletones armonizando): ''' Thought that I would fail without ya, but I'm on top Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop Thought that I would self destruct, but I'm still here Even in my years to come, I'm still gonna be here ''Mercedes, ''Brittany y ''The Troubletones: I'm a survivor (Sugar: '''what) (Santana:' I'm a survivor, yeahhh), II'm not gonna give up ('Sugar: what) I'm not gon' stop (Sugar: what), I'm gonna work harder (Sugar: what) I'm a survivor (Sugar: what), I'm gonna make it (Sugar: what) I will survive (Sugar: what), keep on survivin' (Sugar: what) ''Santana, Brittany y ''The Troubletones:' I'm a survivor ('Sugar: what) I'm not gonna give up (Sugar: what) (Santana:' Yeah, yeah) I'm not gon' stop ('Sugar: what), I'm gonna work harder (Sugar: what) (Santana:' Ain't stop me now!) I'm a survivor ('Sugar: what) I'm gonna make it (Sugar: what) I will survive (Sugar: what) keep on survivin' (Sugar: what) 'Mercedes ''y ''The Troubletones:'' ''' Oh no not i, i will survive, Oh, as long as I know how to love i know I'll stay alive (Brittany y ''The Troubletones:' I'm a survivor) I've got all my life to live (The Troubletones'': Survivor) I've got all my love to give (Brittany y ''The Troubletones:''' I'm a survivor) And I'll survive (The Troubletones:' Survivor) I will survive (The Troubletones:' Survivor) Hey Hey'' '' '''Mercedes, ''Santana, ''Brittany ''y ''The Troubletones: I'm a survivor (Sugar: '''what), I'm not gonna give up (Sugar: what) I'm not gon' stop (Sugar: what), I'm gonna work harder (Sugar: what) I'm a survivor (Sugar: what), I'm gonna make it (Sugar: what) I will survive (Sugar: what), Keep on '''Brittany: Survivin' (Sugar: what) ' ''Mercedes, Santana ''y ''The Troubletones:''' I will survive!